Fast Lane
Fast Lane is Cedar Fair Entertainment Company's version of a 'two-line' system for their amusement rides and roller coasters. It was first introduced at Kings Island in 2011, but it was made available to Cedar Point all Cedar Fair Amusement Parks for the 2012 season. History It was first announced for Kings Island on July 18, 2011. The park served as the testing park for it. On January 19, 2012, it was announced that Fast Lane would be rolled out at all the Cedar Fair parks for the 2012 season. There is also Fright Lane, which is essentially Fast Lane for the haunted attractions during the Halloween events. How it works Depending on how many visitors in a group by the Fast Lane, prices vary from $30 to $50 (the more people in a group, the less each pass costs). Guests would then receive a wrist band which would give them the ability to cut to the front of the line on the park's most popular attractions. Originally, it could only be used from noon to 7:00 PM, but it was soon expanded to be available all day. Fast Lane differs from a virtual queue in that there is nothing virtual, only two physical queues (Lines); one for regular guests, and a separate one for the Fast Lane purchasers. *There is an additional $10 per person on Saturdays. Fast Lane Attractions Fast Lane attractions at Cedar Point This is a list of the most popular Fast Lane attractions at Cedar Point: *Blue Streak *Cadillac Cars *Corkscrew *Dodgem *Gemini *Giant Wheel *Magnum XL-200 *Maverick *maXair *Mean Streak *Millennium Force *Power Tower *Raptor *Shoot the Rapids *Top Thrill Dragster *WindSeeker Rides with Fast Lane have a logo at the bottom of their infobox. Fast Lane attractions at other parks California's Great America *Action Theater *Barney Oldfield *Boot Scootin' Boogie (show) (June 16 - August 19) *Celebration Swings *Delerium *Demon *Drop Tower: Scream Zone *Flight Deck *Flying Eagles *Happiness is Snoopy (show) (June 4 - August 19) *The Grizzly *Loggers Run *Psycho Mouse *Rip Roaring Rapids *Skyride *Tiki Twirl *Vortex Canada's Wonderland *Backlot Stunt Coaster *The Bat *Behemoth *Drop Tower: Scream Zone *Flight Deck *Klockwerks *Leviathan *Mighty Canadian Minebuster *Night Mares *Orbiter *Psyclone *Riptide *Shockwave *Vortex *Wild Beast *WindSeeker Carowinds *Afterburn *Boo Blasters on Boo Hill *Carolina Cobra *Carolina Cyclone *Carolina Goldrusher *Drop Tower: Scream Zone *Hurler *Intimidator *Nighthawk *Rip Roarin' Rapids *Vortex *WindSeeker Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom *Dominator *Hydra the Revenge *Possessed *Steel Force *Invertigo *Talon *Thunder Canyon *Thunderhawk *White Water Landing *Wild Mouse Kings Dominion *Avalanche *Backlot Stunt Coaster *Blue Ridge Tollway *Dodgem *Dominator *Drop Tower: Scream Zone *Flight of Fear *Flying Eagles *Hurler *Intimidator 305 *Shenandoah Lumber Company *Triple Spin *Volcano, The Blast Coaster *Wave Swinger *WindSeeker Kings Island *Adventure Express *Backlot Stunt Coaster *The Beast *Boo Blasters on Boo Hill *Congo Falls *Diamondback *Delirium *Dodgem *Drop Tower: Scream Zone *Eiffel Tower *Firehawk *Flight of Fear *Flying Ace Aerial Chase *Invertigo *Monster *The Racer *Race For Your Life Charlie Brown *Scrambler *Shake, Rattle & Roll *Surf Dog *WindSeeker *Viking Fury *Vortex *Zephyr Knott's Berry Farm *Bigfoot Rapids *Boomerang *GhostRider *Pony Express *Sierra Sidewinder *Silver Bullet *Supreme Scream *Timber Mountain Log Ride *WindSeeker *Xcelerator Michigan's Adventure *Adventure Falls *Be-Bop Blvd *Corkscrew *Dodgem *Flying Trapeze *Giant Gondola Wheel *Logger's Run *Mad Mouse *Scrambler *Shivering Timbers *Thunderhawk *Tilt-A-Whirl *Wolverine Wildcat *Zach's Zoomer Valleyfair *Corkscrew *High Roller *Looping Starship *Mad Mouse *Monster *Power Tower *Renegade *Steel Venom *Thunder Canyon *The Wave *Wild Thing *Xtreme Swing Worlds of Fun *Boomerang *Detonator *Fury of the Nile *Le Taxi Tour *Mamba *Octopus *Patriot *Prowler *ThunderHawk *Timber Wolf Category:Policy Category:Forums Category:Cedar Point Category:Content Category:Community